Media content may be presented in an environment with multiple viewers in a way where multiple programs are displayed that are of interest to the multiple viewers. In some scenarios, viewers may wish to view the same media content. In other scenarios, viewers may wish to view different media content. In yet other scenarios, only a few viewers may wish to view certain media content while more viewers may wish to view other media content. Often, viewers need to select the media asset to begin viewing. In a location with multiple viewers requiring each viewer to select a media asset to commence viewing may be laborious and inconvenient. In addition, when multiple media assets are available for display, it may be difficult to determine which media to display for which of the viewers. Providing a media display with multiple media assets for viewers without requiring a viewer selection, may improve a viewer's ability to access media, particularly for media that is important or interesting for the viewer. In addition, keeping the media display suitable and relevant to the audience of users may be difficult when users change locations or change their access to a display.